1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle wheel carrier assembly equipped with pad-type rim brakes built into the structure of the carrier assembly.
The invention notably covers bicycle wheel carrier assemblies consisting of front forks.
The invention also covers bicycle wheel carrier assemblies that form part of the bicycle frame, for example the chain stays or the seat stays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous bicycle brake mechanisms that use calipers to apply the pads to the rim of a bicycle wheel through a lever effect are known.
To improve bicycle aerodynamics, manufacturers are currently tending to build the brake calipers into the bicycle frame or into the bicycle forks.
When the built-in brake is adjustable, use may be made of an aerodynamically shaped hood to protect the brake mechanism.
When the built-in brake has no possibility for adjustment, the forks and pad-bearing brake arms can be manufactured as a single piece without using an aerodynamic hood.